Age of Muskets
This Age is a reflection of mid-century of the 18th century, looking at a time between 1750 to 1770. This time sees industry becoming more important, the clothing styles becoming neater than the flowing wigs and wide coats of the early part of the century, though a regular coat still reaches past one's knees. The lower classes have it hard with labour on land, some choose the life of a highwayman, others go to sea in hopes of a better life, however it should be noted that the 'Golden Age of Piracy' was thoroughly over by 1726. Communications across land are letters delivered by cart, and international communication takes months on board ships. It is the midst of a period known as the Second Hundred Years War, which constitute a series of conflicts between Edwin and its main ally Gawain (Note the Great War has not yet occurred) against Domus and its ally Maze and the Piriqui as a Domus ally. The technology is lanterns and fires used as a light source, printing presses are in use, though most furs write using quills, swords are commonplace, and pistols for those that can afford them. Hunters are permitted to carry rifles, though the army uses muskets, smoothbore weapons, due to the slow firing rate when using rifles, which are, like muskets, loaded through the barrel. Wigs are common in the gentry, and usually have only one curl on either side of the head, if any. Young males are setting the trend of either powdering their natural hair, or simply wearing their own natural hair, tied back by a ribbon. Political issues of the time cover the ideas of slavery abolishment, which will not be successful for another 50 odd years, the continued conflicts and colonisation. The Monarchy of Edwin Edwin by this time has similarities to 18th century Britain. It is one of the major world powers at this time, a heavily industrial nation, and several levels of society, from Royalty, to Aristocracy, to the middle class, the lower and slaves. Whilst some attempts at ending slavery are occurring at this time, the trade's perfectly legal. Edwin is usually in a state of conflict with Domus, and as such, the Edwin Royal Navy blockades the channel between the two nations, as well as attempting to claim other islands and lands for His Majesty. Maze also shows some hostility to Edwin, but they pose no threat to her armed forces, which are considered the best in the world at this time, since Kahun's splitting. The Edwin Army's uniform is a distinctive blood-red coat, crossed white by two straps across the back and chest, white breeches and waistcoat, black gaiters (Gaiters are similar to boots, and reach up just past the knee. Some regiments use white gaiters), and black tricorne (Three cornered hat) with white lining. Socially, each class keeps to themselves, and the Lower classes are in constant danger of being pressed into Naval service by means of a gang of sailors with clubs. Parliament has two main opposing parties, and education is dependent on class, only middle class and up being able to attend to become gentlefurs and ladies. As the most industrial nation, The Most Honourable Edwinic Trading Company has offices and trade routes established to Gawain (Note at this time period they are allied), Kahun, Yamaha and the Arctic Islands. Edwin also laid a claim to parts of The Territory of the Ravens, setting up colonies on the coast, and they see little of the natives. The islands and new territories with in Piriqui may be collectively referred to as the Edwinish Empire, and is currently the largest in terms of space, economics and population. The standard of living in Edwin is quite good. It is allied to Gawain, Kahun, Yamaha and the Arctic Islands. National Anthem: I Vow to Thee My Country - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Nw62YHlJos&feature=related The Monarchy of Domus Domus at this time resembles pre-Revolutionary France, and still has a Royal family. It is not as powerful as Edwin, though it has laid claim to small parts of the Territory of the Ravens, which sometimes leads to conflict with Edwin colonists. Domus by this time still has slavery. It's armies, whilst enthusiastic, are not as efficient as Edwin's, although they do make ships very fast and beautiful, but their naval crews are poor seafurs, often drunk at night and slow, which alludes them to Domus' women furs, as the lower-class, rather crass saying goes: "Domus' Ships are like Domus' Women: Beautiful, but poorly mann'd". Due to this incompetence, the Domus Navy does not approach the Edwin Royal Navy's blockade at all, and is prone to avoiding combat. The armies' uniform is a white coat with blue facings and inner lining, crossed by the two white straps over the back and chest, white breeches and waistcoat, black gaiters and black tricornes, with white lining. The government makes it's decisions by what the Aristocratic class wants, rather than the needs of the ordinary furs, which leads to resentment between the classes. The few islands and overseas possessions in the Territory of the Ravens may be collectively referred to as the Domish Empire, which is second largest at this time. The idea of a Domus Trading Company failed fairly quickly due to the size of the Edwin Trading Company (ETC), and as such imports and exports are minimal between nations and Domus. It is allied to Maze, and is on better relations with the Piriqui than Edwin. National Anthem: La Victoire Est En Nous - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IyXjFraCmyQ The first 40 seconds are the best example of this piece I can find. The Sovereign Nation of Maze Maze may be comparable to 18th century Spain, though considerably poorer. Maze is allied with Domus, and considers Edwin hostile, and vice versa, though they cannot combat them effectively due to a poorly skilled navy and the distance involved, though Mazan military officers keep their dignity despite it. Hygiene is the poorest in this area, with high death rates of newborns, and low life expectancy. Do not trust the doctors in this area. They will most likely kill you by accident. They are also reigned over by Royalty, and parliament is virtually non-existent, decisions more made by the King. No National Anthem. The Gawain Empire The Gawain Empire draws parallels with the 18th century Prussian Empire, and other European nations such as Austria. Gawain has been united under one ruler, and it generally is allied with Edwin by default, simply because they get a bigger reward for doing so. The have the second most powerful Army next to Edwin, although her navy is more a load of troop transports, Gawain having no interest in the art of Naval combat. This nation is also where the majority of advances in music are made, with many soon-to-be-famous composers hard at work at this time. Her army's uniforms are dark blue, with the familiar cross that the two white straps make across the chest and back, black gaiters and black tricornes, lined white. National Anthem: Nazi National Anthem - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ckrk1iqYdfM Yes, I am aware the Nazis came a lot later, but the German national anthem, like the British national anthem, is an absolute dirge of a tune. This one suits better. If Nazis scare you, minimize the window whilst listening. The Provinces of Kahun The Provinces of Kahun are much like the East of the 18th century, not much is known of them or thought of them by major world powers, and in reality the only contact between the secretive Kahunians and the rest of the world is a small port owned by the Edwin Trading Company, which trades in silks and other fabrics, and strange condiments. Kahun is split at this time into various provinces, each ruled by their own monarch, and will not be re-united for 100 or so years. The collective forces of Kahun make it the owner of the third most powerful army in the world. No colonies have been established there due to lack of interest in such a location. It has no real allies, but trades with Edwin. No National Anthem. The Yamaha Dynasty The Yamaha Dynasty still relates to Japan, though in Feila they have minimal contact with world powers. It is a tourist destination for many nationalities to see a different culture, and Yamaha keeps its cultural heritage, and honour. It voluntarily rejected firearms technology, and its army therefore still uses blades, making it to the other nations a non significant army that can be crushed easily. As such, it maintains a good relation with most nations, trades with the ETC, and keeps itself to itself. National Anthem: National Anthem of the Peoples Republic of China - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WtHY73xd9Bc&feature=related This one is better suited to Yamaha than Japan's. The Territory of the Ravens Similar to Africa, the Piriqui tribes have only just come into contact with Edwinish and Domish colonists. Edwin looks upon the Territory as free land, and immediately claimed it for their Empire. Domus did the same, and now the Piriqui are often caught up between the two's struggles. Domus tried recruiting some Piriqui to fight with them using muskets. They were soundly defeated, and the experiment was not repeated, though it also left its mark on the Piriqui, who now hate and fear the colonists. Edwin has no qualms with enslaving them, and the tribes are moving away from the coast, leaving their land to be fought over by the world powers. No National Anthem. The Sovereignty of the Arctic Islands Similar to Russia, the Arctic Islands are currently loyal to Edwin against Domus, though they are quite a weak nation, with no specialty in the armed forces. They are a poorer nation, and only come into conflict when the defence of their own borders is a major concern. It is another tourist destination, and the local and ETC mining industries are doing themselves a fair amount of profit. No National Anthem. Magic Magic is still fairly useful at this time, for various purposes. The lower classes have it as a gift, whilst the gentry that have an influence with the art take a course on Basic Magical Properties. There are some areas, mostly in dockyards, printing presses etc. that prohibit certain magics for fear of starting a fire. It is considered bad manners to use magic at the dinner table or at formal occasions. Crime and Punishment Crime, for example thievery, being a highwayman, murdering, piracy, sodomy, adultery, arson, impersonation and attacking military or police officers is punishable by death by hanging, or being sent out to a remote colony somewhere. Slaves may be punished by flogging if the master so desires. Children may be hit with leather straps.